


Picnic

by Sfseven



Series: Stories of Caiden [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sfseven/pseuds/Sfseven
Summary: Nicole decides to take her family for a little outing
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Stories of Caiden [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016338
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> If you came from my other story 'The Haught Rebellion' then I'm sure you didn't think I'd be back so soon. Please don't expect the other one-shots to be posted this quickly because you will be disappointed. If you haven't read that story then I would recommend reading it. You don't really have to have read it to understand what's going on, but it gives you a bunch of background information that might be helpful.
> 
> I have a quick question. My plan right now for the series is that 'The Haught Rebellion' will be part one, but then after that I'm going to try and organize stuff chronologically in universe. That means that I could post a story that takes place before THR next and then that piece would become part 2 and this one would become part 3. I just think that would makes things a little more organized and easier to find things when I have a bunch of stories in the series. That doesn't mean I'm going to post things in that order, just that after I post things the series might be reorganized a bit. My question is whether you guys like that idea. If you guys hate it and think that it would just make things confusing then I won't do it because ultimately this is for all of you.

It had been a busy year. The first year of Nicole’s reign had been full of organization and delegation. She had split the army into four pieces, luckily Dolls and Wynonna had connections that a couple of those four groups could be filled with villagers and not just soldiers. The first was only full of soldiers, it defended the boundary and was aptly named The Force. They were required because Nicole knew that she couldn’t let the surrounding kingdoms know that Caiden was ripe for picking, or even just open to losing some territory. Luckily, the boundaries didn’t need to be fully defended with the treaties currently in place. Unluckily, there’s a lot of boundary to cover. She placed Doc in charge of that section. He knew the military well so he could work with the soldiers amicably. It also allowed him plenty opportunity travel across Caiden. The second group was mostly full of peasants that Dolls and Wynonna knew. They were in charge of village relief and recovery and were called The Society. There main job was to travel to the different villages that were dying under King Marcus’s rule and help them in any way they can to rebuild the place. They are also in charge of redistribution of wealth. Any wealth or food seized from noble families that were found to be hoarding or had come by the items in unsavory ways would go to The Society who would make sure that it would go where it was needed. Dolls headed that one as he already led the rebel peasants and had most of the connections necessary to make it a success. The third group was in charge of finding and capturing the illegal enterprises that had made Caiden their home, it was called The Troop. A lot of slave traders and black markets had become comfortable in Caiden in the past few years, so The Troop was supposed to find them and dismantle the groups. Nicole put Wynonna in charge of them. Even though it was mostly made up of soldiers it did have a decent number of peasants in it. Plus, Nicole knew that Wynonna felt strongly about the injustices those groups had done, especially the slave trade. The last group was the simplest because it already existed before her rule started. The Guard protected the castle. With her injuries making fighting harder Nicole wasn’t taking any chances with the safety of Waverly and the twins, especially when Caiden was still so unstable. Nedley kept his role of being in charge of the entire military, but he was also still in charge of The Guard as well.

The first year had also been full of making sure that all the noble families understood that she was in charge and was going to be changing things back to how they had been before. She already had more than half the families on her side before coup had taken place, plus there were families where she knew that if the parents went out of line their children would support her. There had been trials of certain nobles who she knew had willingly engaged in disgusting activity during King Marcus’s rule. The James family was first on that list. It was almost a year after her coronation before things finally started to calm down, and even longer before she really felt she could take a break.

Nicole felt really guilty for how busy she had been. Waverly and she had been adamant that they would use a governess as little as possible for the twins. With Nicole busy rebuilding a kingdom that had meant a lot of the work had fallen on Waverly. Nicole would be there at night trying to give the omega some sleep, but during the day Waverly was usually without Nicole’s help. Now the twins were nineteen months and Nicole was desperate to spend some time with her family.

The redhead woke up a little earlier that morning. She wanted to ensure everything was in place. She checked on Nate and Winnie first. Making sure that they were sound asleep. The twins slept in a cot together, always somehow on top of each other. Nicole figured that Winnie took after her in that she was always hot. The little girl was constantly kicking off her blanket. Nate, however, seemed to take after Waverly, and would seek out his sister’s warm body. She watched them for a couple minutes, just taking in the sight of their little chests rising and falling. They had woken up a couple hours earlier so Nicole was fairly confident that she could sneak to the kitchen and come back before they woke up their Mama.

She grabbed some clothes and quickly changed. The servants were already working in the kitchen. When they saw the head alpha they immediately perked up and greeted her respectfully. She told them her plan and they agreed to prepare for it, telling her it would be done by the time lunch rolled around. She then picked up the porridge with berries that the twins ate for breakfast every morning and asked a staff member to help bring up her and Waverly’s breakfast. When she snuck back into the room, she was relieved to find that Waverly was still asleep. Winnie, however, was not.

“Hello my little Moonbeam.” Nicole whispered as she placed the porridge bowls on the cart the servant had followed her in with. She walked over to her daughter and lifted her up. The little girl squealed with delight as her mother lifted her to the sky before bringing her into her arms.

“Mommy!”

“Shh my girl. We don’t want to wake your Mama or your brother.” She carried the girl as she grabbed one of the bowls and then sat down on an armchair. She held out the tiny spoon and the little redhead quickly grabbed it before stabbing it into the bowl to get a big sloppy spoonful on it.

“This is why you get fed before we put you in your clothes for the day.” Nicole whispered as she placed a kiss on her baby’s auburn hair. She watched as her daughter slowly but surely fed herself. That was until she heard her son’s offended voice.

“Mommy! Me want food!” She smiled and placed Winnie in a chair specially made so the twins could be left to eat on their own. When Winnie was situated, she walked over to Nate.

“Good morning my little sunshine. We’ll get you something to eat right now, but try to be quiet. Mama needs her rest.” She held her hand up in a shushing motion as she talked hoping Nate would understand. He imitated the motion before looking over to Waverly, still asleep on the bed.

“Mama?” He pointed at the brunette.

“No mama right now. Food right now.” Nicole answered as she lifted her son the same way she had with her daughter. Then she placed him in his own chair and gave him his bowl and spoon. Nate was less aggressive with his eating, but just as messy. Nicole went back and forth between the twins, making sure more food went in their mouths than on their bodies and surroundings. She turned around when she heard a groan. She saw her omega starting to stir, rubbing her face before sitting up. Waverly looked first at the twin’s cot before tensing up and looking around the room.

“They’re right here, Waves. Don’t worry.” The brunette finally focused on them and relaxed.

“You started breakfast without me?”

“Oh no, this is all them. I tried to tell them to wait for mama for breakfast. Did they listen to me? No. The rascals.” Waverly laughed as she stood up and made her way over to the three redheads.

“So our nineteen-month-olds also just pushed past you, grabbed their bowls of food, sat in their chairs, and started eating huh?”

“Yes! You should have seen them, Waves. They wouldn’t take no for an answer. I tried to hold them off as best I could, but they overpowered me.” Waverly laughed as she gave Nicole a good morning kiss.

“My poor baby. Maybe you couldn’t stop them because you were just so hungry from a lack of breakfast. Should I get my alpha some breakfast?”

“I would greatly appreciate that, Milady.” Waverly snorted as she walked over to the breakfast cart to put two plates together.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to being called that.”

“You’re gonna have to. You married a royal, baby. You’re a noble with a title and everything.” Waverly just shook her head as she brought the two plates over.

“So is there a special reason the Haught twins were eating before I was awake?”

“Well I just know how much you’ve been taking care of them while I’ve been working. I wanted you to have a morning in, where you could catch up on some sleep. Also, I needed to do some things this morning so I was already awake.”

“Does that mean you’re leaving soon?” The omega looked disappointed. Nicole quickly pulled her into her lap and kissed her cheek.

“Nope, everything is already taken care of.”

“But—you just said—”

“I know, and I took care of it.”

“You woke up this morning and did whatever you needed to do and still managed to wake up before the twins and get them breakfast? How early did you have Chrissy wake up?”

“No Chrissy required.”

“What are you up too?” The brunette looked at her suspiciously. Nicole just laughed and gave her a deep kiss. She pulled back but left her forehead leaning on Waverly’s before she answered.

“You’ll find out later.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. Now we should probably pay attention back to the mongrels before they do something crazy.” Sure enough, when the parents turned back to their pups Winnie was flinging the remnants of her porridge into the air as Nate’s bowl had become a helmet on his head.

“Good thing we keep that bucket of water in the bathroom. We’d be calling Chrissy for water every ten minutes otherwise.” Waverly said as she rolled her eyes. The brunette stood up to clean the pups up but Nicole just pulled her back down.

Nope. Today is ‘Waverly Relaxation Day’ so I will clean up the twins while you eat breakfast.” Waverly just smiled as she watched her wife collect the pups and carry them into the bathroom.

The family spent the morning in the play room just enjoying time together. When lunch time was nearing Nicole insisted that they make their way back to the room earlier than usual. When they made it back to the room there were two tiny outfits sitting on the bed.

“What is this?” Waverly asked her alpha.

“They’re riding outfits for Nate and Winnie.”

“Why do Nate and Winnie have riding outfits?”

“Because we’re going riding.”

“And how are Nate and Winnie supposed to go riding? Are they going to hold onto the reins?”

“Of course not! That’s where these come in.” Nicole pulled out two strange contraptions from her dresser. It was a combination of buckles and fabric that somehow had a pocket that looked like it could fit a baby in it. “See! I had Kevin make it a little while ago. It’s adjustable so the twins will fit in it as they grow.”

“What exactly is it?”

“Here, let me show you.” Nicole buckled the straps on around her with the weird pocket in front and then picked up Winnie and placed her inside, securely strapping her in before letting go. Waverly squealed in fear for a second before realizing that the tiny redhead wasn’t falling to the ground, but was instead strapped securely to the alpha. “See Waves? Now we don’t have to hold onto them when we ride! Plus, it’s not like we’ll be going very fast, just a trot.”

“IF we do this, we will be going at no faster than a walk and that is final.” Nicole understood Waverly’s fear so she easily relented.

“Alright Waves. Now put your riding stuff on while I get the pups ready.”

“Is that why you changed into your riding clothes after bathing them? You said it was the closest thing to you and you wanted to change quickly!”

“Which was true, I just failed to mention that I had purposefully placed them close by when you were still sleeping. Now go change!” Waverly huffed in mock offense before taking her clothes into the bathroom. By the time she came back out Nicole had the twins in their new clothes and Winnie was once again securely in this new baby pocket on Nicole while Nate was in her arms. The alpha showed Waverly how to put the thing on and then helped secure Nate into it.

“I have to say. This isn’t very comfortable with how heavy they are.” Waverly complained as she supported their son’s weight with her arms. Nicole shifted uncomfortably herself.

“While I do agree with you, the whole point of these is to use them while riding. We’ll be sitting for all of that, and if Kevin positioned them correctly they should basically be sitting in the saddle as we ride which should take off a bunch of weight.”

“If you say so. Let’s go on our mystery trip then.” Nicole smiled as she watched her wife walk out with their son.

“Let’s go little moonbeam.” Nicole whispered as she kissed Winnie’s head. The family went down to the stables where CJ and Jophiel were already tacked up. Nicole was happy to see the basket tied to CJ’s back while a blanket was tied to Jophiel.

“Nicole! How are we supposed to get up on the horses without crushing our pups!” Nicole froze as she realized they probably wouldn’t be able to do that.

“Okay. It’s possible that I didn’t plan this perfectly, but you have to admit that this thing is a good idea!” Waverly rolled her eyes playfully.

“I’ll admit that it was a good idea when we get there and back safely without any major scares of our babies falling off of a horse.”

“Here. Let me take Nate while you get on the horse. Then Ricky and I will help secure him in while Billy holds Jophiel.” Nicole offered as she pointed and the stable boy and head of stables. Waverly and Nicole unstrapped Nate and then Waverly climbed up. Once Nate was securely with Waverly on top of Jophiel Billy, Ricky, and Nicole dealt with safely getting the other two redheads on top of CJ. Eventually the family was on their way off. The two horses were side by side for the most part, with CJ having a slight lead.

“Are you going to tell me where we are going?” Waverly asked as they rode under the castle gates.

“Just wait and see, Waves. Don’t you want to be surprised?”

“Can you at least tell me how long we’ll be riding for?”

“We’ll be there for lunch.”

“Early lunch or late lunch?”

“Waverly!” Nicole laughed. “Just enjoy the fresh air. We’re going on a ride with our pups. It’s a nice day. Take a deep breath.” Waverly did as Nicole asked and kissed Nate on the top of his head. The little boy looked up and gave her a smile.

“Mama! Horsey nice!”

“Yes, Nate. The horsey is nice. Much nicer than your mommy’s horse.”

“Hey! Watch what you say about CJ. She might love you now, but she could turn on you.” Nicole turned off the main road and onto a smaller one. Nicole could tell that Waverly recognized it. She had her thinking face on, as though she was trying to place it. Suddenly, the omega gasped.

“Are we going to the hill?” Nicole smiled, but still wanted to mess with Waverly a little bit.

“I’m not sure what hill you’re talking about. Is there a special hill?”

“You better be grateful I can’t reach you right now Nicole Haught. Our hill! The one overlooking the farm and the ranch.”

“Oh! That hill! It is possible we could be going to that hill.”

“I mean it, Nicole. Don’t think just because my sweet baby girl is in your arms I won’t find a safe place to slap you.” The family made their way to the top of the hill. Nicole slid off of CJ first, making sure Winnie was never in danger of being squished. She quickly tied her horse to the tree before going over to Jophiel and taking Nate from his mama’s arms. With the horses tied Nicole laid out the blanket and opened up the basket. Waverly led the twins back to the blanket after letting them wander in the grass for a bit. Nicole already had plates with food set up. As Waverly sat down, she gave Nicole’s shoulder a good slap.

“Hey!” Nicole shouted.

“That’s for earlier.” The alpha just rubbed her shoulder.

“Come get food, babies.” Nicole pulled Nate into her lap, fake eating his stomach as he squealed in joy. Winnie ran over to Waverly and leapt into her mama’s lap.

“Food! Mommy! Food!” Nate shouted in excitement.

“Here you go, sunshine.” Nicole held a plate full of cut up fruit and vegetables. Waverly did the same with Winnie.

“No! Mama yuck.” Winnie threw a piece of celery away, which happened to hit her brother in the head.

“Ow. Mama!” Nate started crying as Waverly was quickly scolding Winnie. “Mama! Mama!” Nicole placed the plate on the blanket as she held Nate and handed him over to her wife.

“Here, he wants you. I’ll take care of her.” Once Nate was safely in Waverly’s arms Nicole picked up Winnie.

“Okay,” Waverly answered as she started to calm Nate down. “Just don’t be too harsh. She didn’t mean to hit him.” Nicole just nodded as she carried Winnie a little away from the blanket. The tiny redhead was also crying, caused by the confusion of her brother crying and being scolded by her mama. She set the little girl down and turned her so they were facing one another.

“Winnie. I need you to take some deep breaths and calm down please.” After a few minutes Winnie finally calmed down enough for Nicole to talk to her. “Now Winnie, I know you might not have been excited about some of the food for lunch, but that doesn’t mean you’re allowed to throw it away.”

“But it yucky.”

“You can tell mama and me that without throwing things. Yes?” The little girl sadly nodded her head. “That’s right. No more throwing things, okay?”

“Okay mommy.” Nicole smiled and gave Winnie a big hug and kissed her on the side of the head before pulling back again.

“Now when we go back, I want you to apologize to Nate.”

“But no my fault!”

“It was an accident, but you still did it.”

“No, mommy, no!”

“Winifred.” Nicole spoke in a stern voice which caused Winnie to quiet down, but Nicole could see the tears building in her eyes. “You need to apologize to your brother. Just say sorry and give him a hug, then we will put all of this behind us.” Winnie silently nodded her head. Nicole gave her another hug before whispering in her ear. “I love you, moonbeam. I always will, no matter what.” With that Nicole walked back with the little girl’s hand in hers. When they got back Nate was calmly in Waverly’s lap eating his food. The only evidence of his tears was his red face. Winnie let go of Nicole and ran to her brother, quickly apologizing before giving him a kiss on the head. Nicole knew that Winnie probably didn’t fully understand what she had done wrong, but Waverly and she had agreed that they would try to establish good habits in their pups as early as possible. She pulled Winnie into her lap and held the plate in front of her.

“Here you go.” Nicole handed Winnie a grape, which the little redhead happily took and popped into your mouth.

“Best food!”

“Really. Why are grapes best food?”

“They sweet!”

“Just you wait, Winnie. When you’re older the kitchen staff will spoil you with all of their sweets.” Waverly whispered conspiratorially.

“More gapes!” Nicole and Waverly chuckled as Winnie’s eyes widened at the idea of even more grapes.

“Yes, more grapes. All the grapes you could ever want.” Nicole answered as she kissed her daughter’s head, handing her another grape. The twins finished their food and then went off to play in the grass while Waverly and Nicole were finally able to eat their own lunch.

“I don’t know, Nicole. One of us should be with them.” The omega said uneasily.

“We can see them, Waves. If they are out of our sight for a second, I’ll go bring them back. They are just having fun with the flowers.” Sure enough, the twins were picking and inspecting flowers.

“Okay, but if one of them gets hurt I’m blaming you.” Nicole just laughed and nodded her head, giving Waverly’s cheek a quick kiss. “Is there a reason for this beautiful picnic?” Waverly asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

“Can’t I do something nice for my beautiful wife and amazing pups?”

“You can, it just feels like there is something more to this.”

“There’s nothing more to this. Just me wanting to show my family a good time, and hopefully give you a little break.”

“Is that what ‘Waverly Relaxation Day’ is for? Because you think I need a break?” The brunette asked softly while stroking Nicole’s cheek.

“I just know how much you’ve taken on with the pups. We said that we would be raising them together and it just feels like I haven’t been pulling my weight.”

“Oh, my love,” Waverly gave the alpha a deep kiss before pulling back and looking into her eyes. “You don’t need to feel guilty. You are the head-alpha of a kingdom that was on the brink of ruin. You have had to basically rebuild it from the ground up, that takes a lot of time and work. I happily took more of the work concerning our pups because I knew you were working to make the world better for our family. Plus, it’s not like you’ve been non-existent in their lives. You have rocked them to sleep, changed their diapers, given them baths. I’ve seen you walk into our room so tired you looked like you would fall over and still grab one of them to help me put them to sleep.” Waverly gave her another kiss. “Please don’t feel guilty anymore, okay?”

“Yeah, Waves, okay. I promise tha—Winnie!” Nicole stopped short as she saw her daughter seconds away from dropping a handful of dirt on her brother’s head, who was sitting down oblivious to what was going on. The little girl froze and looked at her mothers, bewildered that she had been called out. “Do not drop that dirt on Nate’s head. Put it down to the side.” Winnie, still looking at her mothers, slowly turned to the side and put it back on the ground. “Thank you. You can go back to playing now.” The tiny redhead smiled and ran back to another patch of flowers. Nicole saw as Waverly tried to fight back laughter.

“What’s so funny, Waves?”

“Sometimes Winnie is so much like Wynonna it’s scary. Her face just then looked exactly like Wynonna being caught red-handed.” Nicole joined in the laughter at that.

“If Winnie is like Wynonna now, God help us when she’s older.”

“Yes, let’s savor the little sleep we get now.” The couple fell into a fit of giggles, then exchanged a few more kisses before returning to their lunches. They talked about everything that had been going on recently, Nicole with the large gang that The Troop had managed to finally dismantle and Waverly with new things the twins had gotten into recently plus a new book she had finally managed to finish. By now Nicole didn’t actually read books but just read vicariously through Waverly. It was her favorite conversations when she could listen to her wife talk all about a new story or a distant civilization that she had just read about. Now the couple were just in each other’s arms, occasionally exchanging kisses. Nicole always had one eye on the twins. Nate was usually good about staying close to his moms, but Winnie loved to go on little adventures. The first time they figured this out was when a governess turned away from Winnie to change Nate’s diaper soon after she started walking. By the time she turned back around the little redhaired girl was gone. It had taken half a day to find her, and they had found her sleeping under the bed of a room on the other end of the hall. Nicole had never been more terrified than that day and was ashamed by how angrily she had shouted at the woman. She had every right to be upset, but the amount of anger in her voice made her feel like her father. It had taken Waverly awhile to convince her otherwise. Nicole was shaken out of her thoughts by the twins running towards them.

“Mama! Mommy!” The twins stopped right in front of them and held out two bunches of flowers.

“Flowers Mama!” Winnie shouted as she held out some flowers to Waverly. Nate just quietly held out his own bunch to Nicole. Both women accepted the gifts.

“Thank you, Winnie. This is very nice.” Waverly smelled the flowers before giving their daughter a kiss on the cheek.

“Yes, thank you too, Nate. It was very thoughtful of you to give us these.” Nicole held onto the flowers with one hand while she used the other to pull Nate in for a hug. “I don’t know how I could possibly repay you for these. Oh! I know…” Nicole sneakily put down the flowers and then pulled her son into her lap and started tickling him. The little boy squealed in excitement and started laughing.

“No! Mommy! No tickle!”

“You sure? Your laughter is telling me otherwise.” She continued tickling the little boy. He started to reach out to Waverly.

“Mama! Help! Mommy tickle! Help!” She saw her wife put her finger on her chin as though she was thinking.

“I don’t know, Nate. Your mommy is a dangerous tickler. Should I risk it?

“Yes Mama!” Waverly went over and tried to grab the little boy but Nicole easily lifted him.

“You shall never save him! He is my tickle prisoner now!” Nicole said in a much deeper voice. Nate laughed in excitement as Nicole held him with one arm and continued to tickle him with the other.

“Oh no! Not my son! Winnie! We have to help your brother!” Winnie squealed in excitement and started running after Nicole and Nate.

“No worry, Nate!” Winnie called after the two redheads. They ran around a minute, until Nicole turned around and saw that Waverly was whispering in Winnie’s ear.

“Uh oh. Looks like they’re hatching a plan.” Nicole whispered to Nate in her deep voice. The little boy giggled.

“Ms. Tickle Monster.” Nicole watched as Waverly slowly walked over with her hands up. She also saw Winnie trying to sneak around her back, at least as close to sneaking as a one-and-a-half-year-old could get. “We understand that you are all powerful in your speed and tickling powers. I am here to offer a deal.”

“What deal could that be?” Nicole answered, still with her deep voice.

“Well, you let go of the little boy and I will take his place.” Waverly slowly walked to her with a mischievous smile on her face.

“But I’m very happy tickling this boy. His laughter is very cute.” Nate giggled again as Nicole gave him a quick tickle. Nicole could sense Winnie very close behind her.

“I’m sure we can come to some kind of arrangement. Now!” Once Waverly shouted Nicole felt Winnie jump onto her leg and Waverly rushed forward to grab Nate.

“No!” Nicole shouted in fake pain. “An ambush! If only I had seen this coming!” Waverly pulled Nate from her arms and the put him back on the ground.

“Run Nate! Run Winnie!” Winnie let go of Nicole’s leg and ran away with her brother, both laughing the whole time. Nicole quickly grabbed Waverly around the waist and pulled her wife into her front.

“Now I have you.” Nicole whispered in the brunette’s ear. She felt Waverly shiver, but the brunette wasn’t quite done.

“No! She has me! Save yourselves!” The two little redheads turned back around.

“No Mama! We save you!” The two shouted as they launched themselves back at Nicole’s legs. Nicole slowly fell to the ground while shouting in fake pain. She fake landed on top of Waverly with the twins crawling onto her back, so that they could really pin her down.

“I have been defeated! The tickle monster is no more!” The whole family was in a fit of giggles. After a few minutes Waverly finally spoke up.

“Okay, let’s get up. Mama is tired of being on the ground. Tickle game over.” The twins slid off of Nicole’s back, still laughing. Before Nicole stood back up, she whispered in Waverly’s ear.

“Doc’s back in town. We can have our own tickle game later.” She said with a wink. She felt Waverly’s breath catch before giving Nicole a deep kiss.

“Count on it,” she answered. The couple stood up, but Nicole felt a pain in her stomach. She tried to cover it up, but Waverly saw. “What’s going on?”

“Just a little sore. I probably shouldn’t have run around that much.”

“We should get back to the castle.”

“Waverly, I’m fine. It was just a twinge. We don’t have to leave when we’re having fun.”

“Nicole, riding makes you tired too, and now you have to ride with one of the twins attached to you. Plus, it’s almost time for their nap. We should go.” Nicole finally relented and went to go prepare the horses while Waverly packed everything up with help from the twins. Once everything was ready to go Nicole untied the horses and led them away from the tree. Waverly stopped with a pup in each arm right in front of her and gave Nicole a quick kiss.

“By the way. I’m really glad we did this. It was the best ‘Waverly Relaxation Day’ I could have asked for.” She followed up with another kiss before handing the twins to Nicole so she could get on Jophiel and they could head home.


End file.
